Shirotachi
by EL23
Summary: Suatu ciri dari dua orang itu menjadi pemandangan yang dilihat semua orang terhadap mereka. Dengan ciri yang sama, tumbuh suatu cinta. Akhir bahagia yang indah tercapai karena pertemuan yang tidak berkesan sama sekali itu, namun karena itulah mereka dikenal... Shirotachi!
1. Chapter 1

Gelapnya malam pada hari itu adalah saksi tersembunyi dari penyiksaan seorang ayah pada putranya. Tak berdaya, bocah berambut putih perak yang terlihat hanya berumur tak lebih dari delapan tahun itu tergeletak setengah duduk di tanah. Tubuhnya penuh lecet, luka memar, dan terlihat kucuran darah yang terus mengalir dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Bocah itu hanya bisa memandang takut, dan penuh tanya pada sosok di hadapannya yang biasa dia panggil ayah.

Berbeda dengannya, Pria dewasa itu memandang makluk kecil tak berdaya yang sedarah dengannya itu dengan tatapan bengis, penuh kebencian, dan jika diperhatikan lebih, ada rasa takut di dalamnya.

Tubuh anak itu menggigil merasakan hawa kebencian dari sosok di hadapannya yang hanya ditujukan padanya. Meskipun perasaan takut akan sosok di hadapannya itu sangatlah besar, namun matanya tak sekalipun lepas dari ekspresi sang ayah. Dia sungguh bingung, kenapa dia diperlakukan seperti ini. Disiksa, dimaki, dilecehkan. Apa memang seperti ini perlakuan seorang orang tua terhadap anaknya. Baginya ini lebih terlihat seperti perlakuan orang terhadap binatang.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Dia mengajukan pertanyaan dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

"KAU MONSTER!"

Bzzz...

"Aaaargh!"

Terjawab.

Pertanyaan itu terjawab dengan sangat jelas untuknya. Berupa lisan, dan juga tindakan.

Tubuhnya semakin lemas tak berdaya, energi sihir dengan unsur listrik membuat tubuhnya kesemutan dan serasa terbakar.

"Kau lebih baik mati!"

Bzzz...

"Aaaargh!"

"Menjijikan!"

Bzzz...

"Aaaargh!"

"MATILAH!"

Bzzz...

"Aaaargh!"

Deru nafas yang sudah tidak lagi teratur membuat pria dewasa itu berhenti sejanak. Namun tatapan benci tak sekalipun lepas pada bocah yang berada dihadapannya.

Semua rasa sakit ini.

Kepedihan ini.

Akan dianggapnya sabagai derita terakhir untuknya. Kedua faktor tadi kini sudah cukup menjadikan rasa takut yang sejak tadi telah membuatnya diam tak berdaya itu lenyap. Rasa takut itu telah berubah menjadi dendam. Dengan mata ice bluenya yang berkilat tajam, Vali kecil melemparkan tetapan tertajam yang tak pernah diperlihatkannya hanya pada sosok pria dewasa yang masih sibuk dengan mengatur nafasnnya itu.

 _[Kau marah padanya?]_

' _Ya.'_

 _[Kau membencinya?]_

' _Sangat!'_

 _[Kau ingin membunuhnya?]_

' _Aku ingin membunuhnya.'_

 _[Kalau begitu lakukan.]_

Wuuuush

Angin kencang menghempaskan Ayah Vali ketika sepasang sayap yang bercahaya biru terang muncul secara tiba-tiba di belakang punggung Vali kecil.

Masih dengan tatapan tajamnya, Vali kecil merentangkan kedua telapak tangannya ke depan, sebuah bola energi yang terbuat dari _demonic power_ yang bercampur aura naga terbentuk di depannya. Perlahan semakin membesar hingga kini setara dengan tinggi Lucifer mungil itu. Setelahnya,

BLAAAARR

Bola energi itu bergerak melesat ke tempat Ayah Vali terlempar.

Kawah besar tercipta di tempat arah tembakan tadi.

Bruk

Vali kecil jatuh terduduk, matanya melebar terkejut. Dia mangangkat kedua telapak tangannya kedepan wajahnya, dan memandang tak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya barusan. "M-mons-ter, kah?" Gumamnya lirih penuh akan ketakutan dan ketidak percayaan.

"Ada ledakan terjadi di halaman."

"Penyusup, kah?"

"Tutup semua pintu keluar, kerahkan semua penjaga, jangan biarkan penyusup itu keluar hidup-hidup."

Mendengar suara ledakan, para maid, penjaga, dan seluruh penghuni istana kini bersiap dalam kesiagaan.

Suara keramain komando para penjaga menyadarkan Vali dari rasa tekejutnya. Jika sampai ada yang tahu jika semua ini adalah perbuatannya sudah dapat dipastkan, nyawanya akan berakhir sampai sini. Dengan tergesa Vali segera berlari menjauh dari halaman rumahnya yang merupakan tempatnya sekarang. Mendapat kesempatan seperti ini, tak akan diabaikan olehnya, dia ingin segera pergi dari istana bagi seorang Lucifer ini yang dianggapnya neraka.

Begitu dia hampir sampai pada gerbang, kesialan terjadi karena beberapa penjaga kini bertemu dengannya. Wajah menggemaskan khas anak kecil miliknya yang penuh dengan darahnya kini nampak panik. Memutar kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan beberapa kali, akhirnya Vali memutuskan untuk untuk berlari kearah kanan dan melompat.

Penjaga mengejarnya, mengikuti ke mana Vali pergi. Namun karena dia hanya mengikuti arah kemana Vali pergi, penjaga itu terpaksa tertinggal karena dia tak ikut mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Vali tadi. Karena tidak melompat, penjaga itu terjebak dalam lumpur yang membuat tubuhnya kesusahan bergerak, tubuhnya sebatas kepala kini sudah tenggelam di dalamnya.

Vali terus berlari, sesekali bersembunyi menghindari penjaga. Sampai dia pada suatu tempat di ujung wilayah kastil, dia terperosok jatuh menuruni lereng. Letak kastil Lucifer yang berada di daratan tinggi dengan tepinya yang merupakan bagian yang terjal membuat daratan di tepi itu mudah longsor.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Vali kecil merasakan kesakitan di tubuhnya setelah jatuh dari atas tadi. Rasa Sakit akan tubuhnya mungkin sudah mencapai batas maksimal karena rasa sakit kali ini merupakan yang kesekian kalinya, namun dia tak berniat untuk pasrah dan mengeluh disini. Dendamnya pada nama keluarganya ini menjadi dorongan dasyat untuknya berdiri dan menatap bengis kastil yang ada di atas bukit itu.

Mata iblis memanglah memiliki kemampuan lebih dari manusia. Arah tatapannya itu bukanlah hanya kebetulan cocok dengan posisinya, namun dia melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. Di jendela di lantai paling atas yang tepat berada menghadap posisinya saat ini, seorang pria paruh baya dengan jubah Lucifer yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengannya, berdiri menyeringai sambil membalas tatapannya.

Vali kecil memberikan tatapan penuh kebencian pada orang itu. Karena perintah darinyalah ayahnya memperlakukannya seperiti itu. Dia bersumpah akan membalas dendam pada orang itu, pada orang yang dia panggil kakek itu.

Dan dengan itu, Vali pergi hanya untuk kembali suatu saat nanti . . . .

. . . . Untuk membalaskan dendamnya.

.

.

EL NiJyuuSan Presents

*~ Shirotachi ~*

Chapter 1 : Prolog

Disclaimer : Yang pasti bukan punya saya

Rating : M

Genre : Advanture, Romance

Warning : Crack, AU(untuk chara anime Naruto), AR, Universal World, OOC (mungkin), typo(tak luput), mungkin masih ada yang lain jadi waspadalah.

.

.

.

"Semua akan berakhir di sini."

Dua pasang mata itu saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Seorang laki-laki yang memakai baju besi china dengan sebuah tongkat berujung emas yang di bawanya kini sedang berhadap-hadapan dengan seorang gadis cantik super sexy yang mengenakan kimono hitam. Kedua orang itu memasang kuda-kudanya masing-masing yang sangat identik dengan karakter hewan.

Cukup lama mereka tetap seperti itu sampai akhirnya laki-laki itu terlihat akan membuka mulutnya.

"SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MENYURUHKU MELAKUKAN INI, LE FAY?!"

"Sebentar lagi kok, Bikou-sama." Gadis manis berambut pirang menjawab sambil terus duduk menggambar dengan pensil di bukunya tak jauh dari kedua orang itu.

"Sebentar lagi? Padahal kau tadi baru saja bilang akan berakhir di sini! Aku mulai capek memasang pose seperti monyet ini."

"Kau memang monyet, bodoh?!" Perempuan berkimono itu mengejek di depan Bikou.

"Aku tidak berbicara denganmu Kucing garong?!" Bikou membalas meneriaki gadis itu yang tak lain adalah Kuroka rekan setimnya. Dia kemudian menghentikan pose kuda-kuda monyetnya, dan memanggul tongkatnya di bahu seraya mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain. "Selain itu, kemana si Vali dan Arthur pergi? Kenapa hanya kita yang harus melakukan hal bodoh ini!"

Le Fay menaruh buku di tangannya dalam pangkuannya untuk menatap langsung Bikou yang berdiri di bawahnya. "Vali-sama dan Nii-sama sedang pergi untuk menemui seseorang, kita disuruh untuk tetap di sini menunggu mereka. Dan dari pada kita menganggur, bukankah lebih baik kita gunakan waktu ini untuk mengabadikan kebersamaan kita di Swiss. Ayolah, kembalilah berpose." Le Fay mengibas-ngibaskan bukunya pada arah Bikou berdiri seperti seorang majikan yang menyuruh anjingnya, tak mempedulikan seekor anjing lain yang tertidur di sampingnya.

Saat ini Tim Vali sedang berada di Swiss, lebih tepatnya di sekitar pegunungan Alpen. Vali pergi kemari karena ada suatu urusan, dan sekarang dia sedang pergi mengerjakan urusan tersebut bersama Arthur, sedangkan keempat rekannya yang lain dia biarkan untuk berada disni. Tebing-tebing yang dibalut oleh salju abadi menjulang tinggi di sekitar keempat makluk itu, hawa dingin yang ekstrim menusuk kulit mereka. Karena latar belakang keindahan bukit bersalju itulah, membuat Le Fay meminta Bikou dan Kuroka untuk berpose membelakangi pamandangan indah tersebut sedangkan dirinya duduk di sebuah batu yang agak tinggi dan mengabadikan itu dalam lukisan pensilnya bersama Fenrir kecil yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

Bukannya segera kembali berpose, Bikou membuat matanya setengah terbuka pada perintah Le Fay. Dia kemudian melompat ke tempat Le Fay berada dan merampas buku gambar yang di pegang Le Fay untuk dia lihat.

"Apa ini?" Bikou menganga melihat apa yang telah digambar Le Fay.

Gambarnya itu terlihat indah dari sampai latar belakang pemandangannya, namun dari apa yang menjadi kedua subyek di dalamnya membuat dirinya syok, terutama salah satu subyek yang merupakan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau menggambarku menjadi monyet, dan kenapa aku memakai pisang raksasa ini menjadi tongkatku?" Masih melotot tak percaya pada buku tersebut, Bikou mengatakan itu pada Le Fay. Memang dari gambar itu wujud seorang Bikou tergambar sebagai seekor monyet lucu dan berbulu yang sedang menggaruk kepalanya sambil tangannya yang satu memakai pisang raksasa sebagai tongkatnya untuk di selipkan antara ketiaknya.

Le Fay memiringkan kepalanya imut. "Hmmm, masa sih? Menurutku ini malah terlihat seperti Yeti."

"ITU LEBIH BURUK!" Bikou mengalami tusukan berat saat mendengar kata-kata itu dari Le Fay. "Apa kau benar-benar tahu tentang Yeti? Yeti itu memiliki bulu seputih salju, tapi ini, kau menggambarnya memiliki bulu kuning seperti kotoran!"

"Jadi Bikou-sama merasa memiliki rupa seperti kotoran?"

"TIDAK!" Tanpa ada hitungan detik Bikou langsung membantah perkataan Le Fay. "Dan juga, jangan mengatakan kotoran dengan wajah manis seperti itu, tidak ada kepantasan sama sekali jika kotoran dan manis itu dijadikan satu!"

"Apa-apaan sih kalian berdua, dari tadi bicara kotoran-kotoran terus, nyan." Tepat di samping Bikou Kuroka melompat dan kemudian dia mendekat untuk melihat buku yang di pegang Bikou. "Are? Mmm... Bikini?... tidak, pakaian dalam?" Kuroka memiringkan kepalanya berpikir dengan apa yang dia lihat di buku gambar tersebut. "Kenapa di sini aku hanya memakai pakaian dalam, nyan?"

"Masa?!" Karena sedari tadi hanya terpaku pada wujud gambarnya, Bikou tak menyadari gambar seorang Kuroka di buku itu. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya pada lukisan seorang gadis cantik yang ada di buku tersebut. Lukisan cantik seorang gadis yang begitu identik dengan Kuroka itu tergambar hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam di buku tersebut. "Le Fay, aku mulai khawatir denganmu. kusarankan kau harus memakai kacamata seperti kakakmu." Ucap Bikou dengan nada mengasihani.

"Masa sih? Aku tidak merasa menggambar seperti itu?" Ujar Le Fay tak mengerti sembari masih memerhatikan lukisan Kuroka yang dibuatnya. Dia tiba-tiba menunjukkan ekpresi seolah baru menemukan sesuatu. "Lihat, ternyata Bikou-sama yang mencuri pakaian Kuroka-san." Le Fay menunjuk ujung pisang raksasa yang dibawa Bikou versi gambar, dimana di ujung pisang itu ada kain hitam yang merupakan kimono Kuroka menggantung disana.

Bikou melirik Le Fay yang mengalihkan muka sambil pura-pura tak bersalah dengan muka berkedut-kedut. "Kau hanya ingin membuatku kesal, kan?"

Le Fay tak menjawab, dia masih mengalihkan mukanya sembari memasang wajah tak bersalah.

BLAAR

Semua orang menengok pada salah satu bukit lebih tinggi yang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Suara apa itu, nyan?" Kuroka memiringkan kepalanya imut sembari memasang ekspresi bingung seolah suara yang menggelegarkan telinga itu tak lebih keras dari suara ember jatuh.

"Suara itu berasal dari balik tebing itu." Le Fay menunjuk salah satu tebing yang cukup dekat dengan tempat mereka sekarang berada.

"Hooh!" Bikou menampakkan ekspresi menyeringai. "Sepertinya ada hal yang menarik di sini."

"Bikou-sama, ayo kita memeriksanya." Ajak Le Fay sembari menatap Bikou yang menyeringai.

"Aaa, itu sudah pasti. Tapi..." Bikou menggantung kalimatnya seraya melebarkan seringainya. "... dari pada memeriksa, bukankah lebih baik kita juga ikut ambil bagian di sana?! Awan kinton!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Bikou langsung melompat dan segumpal awan emas langsung menyambarnya pergi bersamanya, meninggalkan kedua rekannya.

"Hey! Dasar monyet cap kaki tiga! Jangan main pergi gitu saja kau! Hey, kembali!" Kuroka yang melihat Bikou meninggalkannya meneriakinya dengan rasa jengkel yang menggebu-nggebu. Berbeda dengan Le Fay yang nampak hanya memasang wajah lugu.

.

O.o

.

"Igh!" Seorang gadis berambut putih perak panjang, meringis menahan sesak yang dilanda dirinya karena cekikkan makluk di depannya. Posisinya kali ini telah terjepit pada tebing batu bersalju yang menjadi sandaran punggungnya dan sebuah tangan monyet yang menekan lehernya.

"Bagaimana? Bisakah kau berhenti melawan dan ikut bersamaku seperti kucing manis?" Makluk itu bertanya sambil tersenyum menyeringai, dari nadanya dia terlihat sangat senang.

Makluk itu memiliki wujud seorang manusia, bergender laki-laki, berambut putih keabu-abuan sebahu dengan kedua poni di depannya yang menggantung oleh ikatan ikat rambut,memiliki bahu kiri yang terdapat tulang-tulang lancip dan tangan monyet yang menjadi tangan kanannya, di keningnya terdapat coretan berbentuk dua lingkaran berwarna merah yang bersampingan, ciri paling mencoloknya adalah luka jahitan secara diagonal yang mengisi perut sampai dadanya. Meskipun ditengah salju yang dingin ini, dia hanya mengenakan celana jeans, tanpa sehelai kain apapun yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya.

Meskipun kini gadis itu tak dapat memberikan perlawanan apapun padanya, namun entah kenapa dia merasa permintaannya tadi telah ditolak dengan sangat jelas melalui tatapan menusuk sang gadis.

"Sou ka." Makluk itu bergumam dan tersenyum santai. "Jadi kau masih tetap tak ingin ikut. Baiklah kalau begitu, memang cara satu-satunya membawamu adalah dengan paksaan!" Mengatakan itu, makluk itu membuka telapak tangannya yang tak mencekik leher si gadis kedepan wajahnya. Secara ajaib, cahaya kuning yang bergejolak layaknya api tercipta diatasnya. Dia kemudian mengarahkan itu kedepan wajah si gadis.

Saat dia telah sampai menempatkan telapak tangannya itu tepat di depan wajah si gadis, sebuah suara terdengar keras.

"Memanjang!"

Bersamaan dengan suara itu, sebuah tongkat yang berasal dari udara datang memanjang kearahnya. Melihat itu, reflek membuatnya melompat dan menghindar dari tongkat itu.

Boouuum!

Hanya dengan hantaman ujung kecilnya, tebing yang menjadi sasaran meleset tongkat itu remuk dan runtuh menjadi pecahan batu-batu.

Sigadis berambut putih perak yang saat itu berada tepat di samping tebing itu, tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan. Berusaha berlari menjauh namun runtuhan batu itu telah banyak menimpa sekitarnya dan kini beberapa bebatuan hampir mengenainya.

Kliiiing

Sesuatu yang berkilat emas baru saja menyambarnya pergi gadis itu, sebelum tempat itu telah dipenuhi puing-puing reruntuhan bebatuan dan salju.

"Heeh." Si makluk tak dikenal itu tersenyum bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sambil matanya yang masih terpaku pada puing-puing bebatuan salju. Dia kemudian berbalik dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada udara. "Ada penganggu rupannya."

Seorang pria dengan armor china terbang menggunakan awan emas sambil membawa gadis berambut putih perak tadi. "khakhakhakha!" Dia melakukan tawa aneh sebelum berbicara seperti ini. "Maaf menganggu, tapi bukannya lebih asik jika bermain lebih banyak orang?!" Begitu selesai berbicara, awan emas itu terbang menukik ke bawah dan begitu daratan tinggal 3 meter, Bikou melompat bersama gadis yang dibawanya.

"Aku tidak tertarik bermain bersama laki-laki." Begitu tepat mendarat, Bikou langsung disambut oleh kalimat dengan nada bosan dari makluk itu. "Terlebih lagi kalau itu monyet, seekor monyet jantan." Lanjut makluk tadi.

"Kau sendiri juga monyet, baka!" Bikou menyahut kesal. "Lihat tangan berbulu itu. Apa kau ini semacam spesies langka?"

"Entahlah." Makluk itu mengendikan bahunya seraya menatap Bikou dengan senyum ringan. "Dari pada mengurusi spesiesku, lebih baik kau segera mengembalikan perempuan itu."

Bikou melepas rangkulannya pada gadis itu untuk melihat wajahnya, namun seolah kurang tenaga gadis itu jatuh bersimpuh. Bikou tak asing dengan wajahnya, namun dia tidak bisa merasakan suatu energi yang seharusnya familiar baginya karena dia dulu pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Kekuatanku, tidak ada?" Ujar gadis itu tiba-tiba saat dirinya mencoba untuk kesekian kali untuk menggunakan kekuatannya.

Hal itu menjawab pertanyaan Bikou. Dia tidak bisa merasakan energi gadis itu karena memang kekuatannya telah menghilag. Namun pertanyaan baru bagi Bikou adalah, kenapa kekuatan itu bisa menghilang?

Gadis itu kemudian menoleh pada Bikou yang telah menolongnya "Kau siapa?"

Wajahnya terlihat bingung, namun tingkah manis dan wajah cerah itu seolah menandakan dirinya sehat dan bugar.

Tut tut tut

Bikou menjentuskan dahi sigadis beberapa kali menggunakan tongkatnya. "Kau ini bodoh apa? Apa kau tidak pernah baca buku sebelumnya. Dari penampilan dan wajah tampanku ini seharusnya kau sudah tahu aku adalah sang raja monyet, Son Goku. Selain itu, apa kau benar-benar lupa denganku, kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

"Siapa itu Son Goku?"

"Ugh!" Bikou menampakkan ekspresi kesakitan pada dadanya seperti habis menerima tusukan berat.

"Hmm, sepertinya cerita monyet sepertimu tidak terkenal dikalangan gadis, nyan!" Sebuah suara feminim terdengar disuatu tempat yang tinggi.

Bikou dan kedua orang di sana langsung melempar pandangannya pada pucuk suatu gundukan bersalju untuk mengetahui pemilik suara. Apa yang dapat mereka lihat adalah seorang gadis sexy yang mengenakan kimono hitam. Gadis itu, Kuroka. Disampingnya, ada gadis berambut pirang yang terlihat seumuran anak SMP, dan berkostum penyihir bersama seekor serigala berbulu abu-abu. Dia Le Fay dan Fenrir si serigala pembunuh tuhan.

"Heeeh. Sekarang aku mengetahui siapa kalian." Makluk tak dikenal tadi menatap satu persatu mulai dari Kuroka, Le Fay, Fenrir, sampai Bikou. "Kalian adalah bawahan dari Hakuryuukou saat ini. Sisetengah Lucifer. Vari Rushifa." Ujarnya dengan senyum ringan.

"Siapa yang kau sebut bawahan?! Dasar seperdelapan monyet!" Teriak Bikou kesal, dan itu langsung disambut sweatdrop massal seluruh makluk disana.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu, siapa kami ini, nyan?" Kuroka melompat ketempat Bikou.

"Yah, begitulah." Makluk itu membuat tangan kirinya bertumpu pada pinggangnya lalu melanjutkan perkataannya dengan nada teramat santai. "Hakuryuukou itu cukup terkenal dengan bergabungnya dia di oraganisasi teroris, Khaos Bridge. Itu club senang-senang yang cukup bagus, bukan?"

"Yah, itu memang club yang cukup bagus. Karena club itulah aku bisa bertemu dengan seperdelapan monyet sepertimu. Ini sungguh bagus selagi menunggu Vali kembali." Bikou mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah makluk itu dengan wajah menantang. "Bagaimana? Kau siap?"

"Tunggu dulu, apa kalian ingin bertarung denganku? Ini sungguh tidak bagus selagi kalian ada bersama dengan kekuatan penuh." Meskipun berkata seperti itu, ekspresi santai makluk itu sangatlah tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Janganlah berpikir jika aku memerlukan batuan hanya untuk melawan cacing sepertimu. Aku saja sudah cukup... mungkin malah kelebihan." Menengadah sambil memencet-mencet pipinya, Bikou membuat ekspresi perhitungan pada wajahnya.

"Itu tetap saja buruk. Tidak ada jaminan yang membuat kalian tidak akan menyerang secara bersamaan. "

"Ayolah! Jangan membuat kedatangan kami tidak berarti. Jika kau tak mau memulainya, aku yang akan mengawalinya." Mengatakan itu, Bikou melompat dan bersiap memukul makluk itu dengan tongkatnya.

Giiiin!

"Ara, kau ini agresif sekali, ya." Tanpa mengubah tempatnya berdiri, si makluk tak dikenal itu menahan pukulan tongkat Bikou menggunakan sebatang tulang yang muncul dari telapak tangan kanannya.

"Hora, kau sendiri juga menikmatinya, bukan."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Bikou mengambil kembali tongkatnya dan kembali menyerang dengan memutar tongkatnya. Dengan gerakan santai, makluk itu melompat menjauh menghindarinya.

"Jangan hanya menghindar kau!" Meninggikan tekanan energi senjutsunya, Bikou kembali melesat untuk menyarangkan serangan.

"Jangan menyerangnya dengan kekuatan penuh! Kekuatanmu bisa diambilnya!" Gadis bersurai putih perak yang tadi diselamatkan Bikou berteriak memperingatinya.

"Terlambat." Makluk itu menyeringai begitu Bikou telah mengikis jaraknya hanya tinggal 2 meter. Pada momen itu, sesuatu yang terlihat samar keluar dari atas punggung Bikou dengan bentuk yang menyerupai dirinya. Pada momen itu pula, jahitan diagonal di perut sampai dada makluk tak dikenal itu terbuka dan menampakkan tulang-tulang lancip yang menyerupai gigi beserta lidah dan gusi selayaknya mulut.

Menggunakan mulut besar itu, makluk itu memakan perwujudtan kekuatan Bikou masih sebatas kepala karena begitu Bikou melihat itu dia sebisa mungkin menghindar.

Bikou merasa ada yang hilang. Ada dari kekuatannya yang serasa terambil. "Jadi ini yang dimaksud." Wajah Bikou mengeras.

"Hmm, rasanya tidak buruk." Sebaliknya, sang lawan malah menatap Bikou dengan tatapan santai seolah ekspresi kerasnnya hanya dianggapnya wajah jelek yang tak berpengaruh apa-apa.

"Bikou!"

"Bikou-sama!"

Kuroka dan Le Fay, kemudian disusul oleh Fenrir, melompat ketempat Bikou berada.

"Jangan mengganggu!" Bikou menoleh dengan kesal, tak mempeduliikan kekhawatiran rekannya.

"Kau jangan keras kepala, makluk itu punya kemampuan berbahaya yang tidak kita duga." Kuroka mengingatkan. Wajahnya memang tak menunjukkan ekspresi berlebihan, malahan dia terkesan tidak peduli, tapi semua yang ada disitu sangat jelas mengetahui bahwa Kuroka itu benar-benar orang yang sangat mengkhawatirkan rekannya.

"Jangan meremehkanku. Aku tahu itu, karena itulah ini semakin menarik!" Bukannya mempertimbangkan perkataan Kuroka, Bikou malah menyeringai senang. Dia kemudian kembali menoleh pada lawannya dan kembali memasang kuda-kuda. "Aku ingin bermain sedikit lebih lama lagi." Mengatakan itu, Bikou kembali melesat dan menyerang lawannya.

"Monyet itu." Kuroka hanya bisa berdecak kesal karena perkataannya tak dipedulikan Bikou. Namun akhirnya dia menampakkan senyuman. "Dia memang keras kepala. Aku jadi bingung harus mengasihani siapa."

BANG!

Bikou sukses memukul kepala makluk tak dikenal itu dengan tongkatnya seperti pemain baseball.

"Sepertinya lawannya itu yang lebih patut dikasihani." Kuroka menemukan jawabannya ketika melihat itu.

"Hihihihi!" Le Fay hanya tertawa geli, sedangkan Fenrir tak berkata apa-apa karena memang dia tidak bisa berkata.

Bikou dan makluk tak dikenal itu kini tengah berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan kuda-kuda mereka. Tak ada dari mereka yang kembali memulai serangan setelah pertarungan tadi.

"Sepertinya aku mulai tahu bagaimana harus menghadapimu."

"Heeh." Makluk itu tersenyum ringan. "Ini terlalu cepat."

"Huh." Bikou mendengus.

Mereka kembali bersiap dengan mempertegas kuda-kuda mereka. Meskipun wajah mereka sama-sama menampakkan ekspresi ringan, tapi setiap tatapan yang diperlihatkan mereka begitu waspada. Sampai dimana mata makluk tak dikenal itu tak sengaja melihat awan putih cerah yang terlihat memiliki bentuk seperti ular. Ular putih yang terlihat berdesis.

Makluk itu menghentikan kuda-kudanya dan menegakkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba. "Pertarungan ini cukup menyenangkan untuk dinikmati. Tapi aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini."

"Kau ingin lari?"

"Um, kau boleh menyebutnya begitu." Mendengar perkataan Bikou, makluk itu kembali tersenyum ringan. "Tapi ingat, aku pasti akan kembali dan merebut kembali gadis itu."

Bikou menyeringai senang atas deklarasi lawannya. Dia kini juga ikut menghentikan kuda-kudanya dan berdiri santai sambil menaruh tongkatnya dibahunya. "Itu tantangan yang bagus. Kalau begitu aku akan membawa gadis itu untuk menjamin kembalinya kau."

"Aa, kau cukup pintar monyet. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa dipertemuan kita berikutnya." Setelah mengatakan itu, dalam segala arah disekililingnya tulang-tulang besar bermunculan dari tanah membentuk bangunan kerucut dan menyembunyikannya, setelah satu detik tulang-tulang itu kembali masuk kedalam tanah dan makluk tadi yang ada didalamnya menghilang.

Bikou yang melihatnya tak berkata apa-apa.

"Nee, sekarang kita apakan gadis ini, nyan?" Kuroka yang berdiri jauh dari tempat Bikou berkata sambil menunjuk gadis berambut putih perak yang berdiri dilain tempat dengannya.

"Tentunya kita akan membawanya." Ujar Bikou seraya berjalan mendekat. Dia lalu mengarahkan tatapannya pada gadis yang dibicarakan seraya bertanya. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya Valkyrie?"

"Eh?" Gadis Valkyrie itu menunjukkan raut wajah terkejut. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku seorang Valkyrie?

"Kau ini bodoh ya?"

"Jangan menyebutku bodoh, kaulah yang bodoh! Aku tanya kenapa kau bisa tahu aku adalah Valkyrie?"

"Kau bisa bertanya pada pakaianmu itu." Bikou mengatakan itu seraya menunjuk pakaian yang dikenakan Valkyrie di depannya.

Valkyrie itu menunduk untuk melihat apa yang ditunjuk Bikou. "Aku seharusnya sudah tahu itu."

Apa yang dikenanakan gadis itu adalah, satu set baju besi Valkyrie, yang terdiri dari zirah dada putih dengan emas dan aksen biru pucat, sarung tangan tanpa jari, sepatu bersayap satu sisi, penjaga pinggul, dan jepit rambut berbentuk sayap. Dia juga memakai leotard hitam di bawah dadanya, stoking paha tinggi berwarna hitam dan kain biru pucat membungkus bawah penjaga pinggulnya, yang semuanya dilapisi dengan warna pink hantaman bersama dengan klip rambut.

Dia benar-benar gagah nan elegan dengan semua penampilannya.

"Kita sampingkan dulu siapa dirimu. Tapi, benarkah kau masih tidak ingat dengan salah satu dari kami?"

"Aku tidak pernah ingat bertemu dengan orang-orang menjengkelkan seperti kalian." Ujar Valkyrie itu sebal.

"Kau dengar itu Kuroka? Dia tidak ingat dengan orang menjengkelkan sepertimu." Ujar Bikou penuh kemantapan.

"ITU JUGA BERLAKU UNTUKMU, TAHU!" Valkyrie itu berteriak kesal. "Kalian semua orang-orang menjengkelkan!"

"Bagaimana kalau dia? Dia bukan orang, dia anjing." Bikou menunjuk Fenrir.

Valkyrie itu menoleh untuk menatap siserigala yang ditunjuk Bikou. Diperhatikan seperti itu, tidak membuat pengaruh apa-apa pada Fenrir.

Grooouuh!

Setumpuk besar salju jatuh dari dekat tebing tempat Bikou berada. Badai salju yang lumayan deras hadir karena teriakan sivalkyrie tadi.

Bikou menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat kejatuhan salju-salju tersebut. Namun sebelum badai salju itu datang dan menimpa dirinya dan orang sekitar yang bersamanya, dia mengibaskan badai salju itu pergi dengan mengayunkan tongkatnya.

"Huh, tempat yang menyusahkan." Ucap Bikou.

Tak banyak yang peduli dengan ucapannya barusan, namun salah satu makluk peduli dengan suatu hal. Dari sekian banyak salju yang jatuh, ada sedikit yang lolos dan sampai membuat ekor Bikou tertutup dalam selimutannya, dan saat itulah serigala kecil yang sedang diperhatikan oleh Valkyrie cantik itu menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi. Rupa ganasnya yang sebelumnya terlihat malas-malasan kini nampak cemerlang, dan bola matanya mengikuti tiap gerak-gerik batang ekor yang diselimuti salju putih layaknya tulang itu.

"Tempat ini menyusahkan, ayo kita cepat pergi dari sini. Kau juga harus ikut dengan kami." Bikou mulai mengambil langkah berjalan.

Pergerakan Bikou tersebut membuat suatu pancingan pada Fenrir yang sedari tadi memerhatikan santapannya. Tak mau kehilangan sesuatu yang dianggapnya santapan, membuat insting berburu Fenrir aktif dan spontan dia melompat untuk menerkam ekor Bikou.

"Oi, Shit!" Senjutsu yang aktif membuat Bikou tanggap. Merasakan keberadaan Fenrir dalam mode buas dia menghindar dengan panik. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau gila ya? Taringmu itu bisa membunuh tuhan dan kau ingin menggunakan itu pada ekorku?"

"Rrrrr!"

"Waaaaaa!"

Bikou segera berlari menghindar ketika Fenrir kembali menggunakan ekor Bikou sebagai tempat menaruh taringnya. Dan untuk selanjutnya mereka, berlarian kesana-kemari hanya karena salju yang entah kenapa tak lepas dari ekor Bikou.

Le Fay dan Kuroka hanya memandangnya maklum. Beda dengan mereka, si Valkyrie sendiri hanya bisa sweatdrop menatap hal itu. "Mereka Tidak ada bedanya."

.

O.o

.

The Schilithron

Sebuah tempat yang berada di bagian barat pegunungan Alpen. Salah satu puncak gunung yang di kelilingi beberapa puncak gunung lainnya, tempat yang diselimuti oleh salju abadi, tempat yang penuh dengan pemandangan eksotis.

Di tempat itu berdiri sebuah restoran yang telah mendunia. Restoran dengan keunggulan tegnologinya, dimana restoran tersebut dapat berputar secara otomatis untuk memperlihatkan eksotisme seluruh pemandangan disekelilingnya.

Piz Gloria, namanya.

Di tempat ini, masuk dua orang pemuda dengan ciri-ciri mencolok. Seorang pemuda berambut putih perak dengan mata biru gelap, dia mengenakan kaos hijau yang dirangkap jaket kulit hitam berkerah tinggi diatasnya, Dia juga memakai celana jeans merah dengan rantai perak terkulai ke bawah dan bab kulit hitam dengan tiga band mengelilingi betis kanannya, dan memakai sepatu hitam dengan gesper hitam.

Yang satu lagi terlihat memiliki usia yang tak jauh beda dengannya, dengan rambut pirang yang ditata seperti potongan seorang bangsawan, juga pakaian kemeja putih bergaris yang dirangkap jass hitam klasik yang menambah kesan kebangsawanannya, dan yang paling terlihat adalah kacamata berlensa bening yang menggantung di atas hidungnya.

"Nee, Vali. Apa kau yakin di sini tempat pertemuannya?" Laki-laki berambut pirang itu bertanya pada temannya yang memiliki rambut putih perak.

"Aa, aku yakin." Laki-laki yang bernama Vali itu menjawab demikian. Ketika dia melangkah masuk kesebuah pintu yang menghubungkan ke ruangan dengan atap terbuka, dia melihat seseorang yang memiliki pakaian yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan kerumunan pengunjung lainnya. Dengan jubah bertudung dan masker hitam yang menutupi wajahnya, orang itu duduk sendirian disalah satu meja.

"Lewat sini, Arthur." Vali berjalan ke tempat orang tak dikenal itu berada, disusul oleh Arthur yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Saat Vali mendekat dia merasakan sekelilingnya berubah. Perasaaan janggal yang membuat sekelilingnya terasa berbeda dunia dengannya itu timbul karena tekanan aura yang Vali kira berasal dari orang itu. Semua suara tiba-tiba menghilang dan membuat tempat itu sunyi seketika, Pelayan-pelayan berlalu lalang seolah tak menganggap mereka, pengunjungpun melakukan aktifitasnya santai tanpa menyadari kejanggalan tersebut, dan yang paling terlihat adalah gerakan setiap orang menjadi cepat mengikuti waktu yang juga lebih cepat dari normalnya, hanya dirinya dan Arthur sendiri yang dalam keadaan normal dilihat.

Vali sampai di meja orang itu duduk. "Kurasa kau tak perlu melakukan ini pada mereka, Kakashi."

"Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Meskipun mereka hanyalah orang biasa, aku tak mau melibatkan mereka dalam percakapan ini."

"Begitukah." Vali mengambil tempat duduk di depan Kakashi, dan Arthur duduk bersampingan dengannya. "Kenapa di tempat seperti ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengganti suasana." Kakashi melempar pandangannya pada paronama gunung di sampingnya.

Mengabaikan itu, Vali menyandarkan punggungnya santai dan mulai berbicara kembali. "Hn. Jadi?"

"Dia mulai bergerak"

Ekspresi ketiga orang itu mulai berubah serius. Vali mendekatkan wajahnya untuk lebih memerhatikan. "Apa yang dia rencanakan?"

"666."

"Apa?"

"Dia akan membangkitkan Trixexa."

Vali menunjukkan ekpresi sedikit terkejut mendengar itu, begitupun Arthur. Namun Vali mulai merubah ekspresinya dengan senyum menyeringai seolah hal itu membuat gairahnya bangkit. "Hooh, kukira makluk itu hanyalah mitos."

"Itu yang dikatakan orang. Tapi beberapa bukti telah ditemukan."

Vali mengangguk atas perkataan Kakashi barusan. "Orang tua itu selalu punya hal gila untuk ditunjukkan."

"Tetapi, untuk apa dia melakukan itu?" Arthur yang berada disamping Vali memutuskan ikut dalam percakapan, hal ini membuat rasa penasarannya naik.

"Ini terjadi saat penyerangan dewa jahat, Loki, satu bulan yang lalu."

"Apa hubungannya dengan itu?" Tanya Arthur.

"Apa kau ingat saat pertarungan itu, Sekiryuutei melakukan suatu hubungan dengan eksistensi tak dikenal, yang menyebut dirinya sebagai dewi chichigami-sama."

"Aa, aku ingat itu. Itu terjadi karena dia melakukan teknik bilinglual atau teknik apalah itu." Vali menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi dengan agak ragu-ragu.

"Dewi itu tidak pernah tercatat dalam semua sejarah maupun mitologi yang ada di dunia ini. Hal itu membuktikan apa yang dikatakan bahwa dewi itu benar-benar memiliki dunia berbeda dengan kita. Itu menimbulkan ketertarikan pada Rizevim yang ingin membuat ras iblis kembali menunjukkan kemurniannya sebagai ras yang serakah dan keji. Dia ingin mengekspansi dunia itu dengan membawa pasukan."

"Huh, Iblis, kah?" Vali mendengus mendengar penjelasan Kakashi tadi. "Lalu bagaimana dia bisa ke sana?"

"Tentunya kau tahu gap dimensi, bukan. Kita bisa mencari celah-celah dimensi lain disana. Tapi Rizevim mendepat cara mudah tanpa harus pergi ke Gap dimensi yang beresiko, dia menemukan senjata yang bisa mendistorsi ruang dan membuat celah dimensi sendiri. Rencananya senjata itu akan diproduksi besar-besaran."

"Begitu ya, senjata itu mirip dengan milik Arthur." Vali melirik Arthur, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi. Mengacuhkan itu, Vali kembali menatap Kakashi. "Lalu dimana Trixexa itu berada?"

"Aku belum bisa memastikan dengan jelas informasi keberadaannya karena informasi itu diberitahukan oleh kelas yang jauh lebih tinggi dariku, dan mereka bukan orang sembarangan. Sangat sulit bagiku untuk mendapatkan kebocoran informasi." Saat mengatakan itu Kakashi terlihat seperti mendesah dibalik kerudungnya, lalu dia melanjutkan. "Tapi yang kudengar dia berada diujung dunia, dan masalah lainnya adalah tempat itu disegel oleh orang yang menemukannya pertama kali. Segel yang dipakai itu sangatlah luar biasa, dan itu memiliki ribuan lapisan segel-segel yang sejenis."

"Orang yang menemukannya pastinya dia luar biasa kuat."

"Aa, dia adalah God of Bible. Bahkan untuk makluk sekelas dewa dia sudahlah melebih batasannya. Mungkin saja kematiannya ada hubungannya dengan penggunaan segel ini."

"Yah, akupun berpikir seperti itu."

"Tapi jika tempat itu telah disegel dengan ribuan segel yang luar biasa rumit, bagaimana Rizevim akan melanjutkan rencananya?" Tanya Arthur.

"Aku mendapat informasi dahulu ada seorang pelajar disekolah sihir Norse yang berhasil memecahkan kunci segel tersebut. Rizevim sedang memburunya."

"Hooh, Omoshiroi. Dia pastinya juga orang yang luar biasa." Vali terlihat menyeringai mendengar perkataan Kakashi barusan.

"Kau akan terkejut mengetahui siapa dia?" Kakashi melemparkan selembar kertas pada meja di depannya.

Vali mengambil kertas tersebut dan melihatnya. "Dia!"

"Aa, dia adalah pengawal Odin. Murid sekaligus cucu dari Gondul, seorang Valkyrie yang telah melegenda."

"Tidak kusangka perempuan ini bisa melakukannya." Vali memerhatikan foto itu dalam-dalam. Seorang gadis cantik bersurai putih perak yang mengenakan setelah bisnis berjass dan rok. Gadis itu nampak anggun nan elegan.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya. Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau sudah tidak bisa terus hanya mengamatinya saja sekarang."

"Aku tahu itu. Aku juga akan mulai bergerak." Vali mengalihkan perhatiannya dari foto untuk menatap langsung Kakashi yang berada di depannya. "Jika Rizevim menginginkan gadis ini untuk rencananya. Maka aku harus menemukannya lebih dahulu agar dia sendiri yang akan datang mengambilnya. Dan saat itulah... aku...!" Vali menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Ada jeda waktu beberapa saat sebelum kepala itu kembali mendongkak dengan perubahan ekspresi yang penuh kebencian. "... aku pasti akan membunuhnya."

"Hn, aku yakin padamu." Melihat hal itu Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Dia kemudian tiba-tiba berdiri. "Baiklah, waktuku habis disini. Aku akan segera kembali ketempat orang itu."

"Aa, terima kasih untuk informasinya."

"Hn."

Setelah menjawab hal itu, Kakashi berbalik seraya mengibaskan jubahnya dan tubuhnya seketika menghilang dengan proses trasparan. Seketika semua keanehan yang terjadi direstoran itu kembali normal, suara kembali terdengar, semua gerakan yang tadi menjadi cepat kembali normal sama halnya dengan waktu yang juga kembali normal.

Vali dan Arthur masih duduk di tempatnya.

"Sekarang, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Vali menanggapi pertanyaan Arthur dengan berdiri dari kursinya, lalu membalas. "Kita kembali."

"Hn, baiklah kalau begitu."

.

O.o

.

"Berapa lama lagi Vali terus membuat kita menunggu?!" Suara kekesalan Bikou menggema di seluruh pegunungan.

"Jangan keras-keras bodoh! Kau bisa membuat badai salju lagi." Si Valkyrie cantik yang memutuskan untuk sementara mengikuti kelompok Bikou CS karena kehilangan kekuatannya menegur dengan kesal. Kedua orang itupun saling menatap kesal satu sama lain.

Sementara mereka yang masih berdebat, Kuroka lebih memilih duduk diatas batu besar, melihat pamandangan pegunungan sambil mengayun-ngayunkan kakinya. Le Fay sendiri lebih memilih bermain bersama Fenrir.

Sriing

Sebuah lingkatar sihir berwarna biru muncul di dekat tempat mereka berada dan dua orang yang tak asing keluar dari sana.

"Okaeri Onii-sama, Vali-sama!" Le Fay yang mengetahui kedua orang tersebut adalah kakaknya dan juga pemimpin kelompoknya langsung memberikan sambutan.

"Kalian ini lama sekali." Sambutan khusus berupa gerutuan Bikou berikan.

Arthur berjalan mendekat ke tempat Le Fay yang menunggunya. Sejenak dia mengelus kepala adiknya itu lembut sembari membalas perkataan Bikou. "Aa, tadi terjadi perbedaan waktu yang membuat waktu kami lebih cepat."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Arthurpun menceritakan tentang kekkai genjutsu yang disebarkan Kakashi di restoran tadi pada Bikou, Le Fay, dan Kuroka.

Tak mempedulikan itu, dua orang berambut putih perak yang bertemu tatap sejak kepulangan tadi kini diam mematung dengan wajah penuh keterkejutan. Biru gelap dan biru muda mata mereka bertemu. Tak ada dari mereka yang bergerak, dan tak ada dari mereka yang berkata, seolah tindakan dan perkataan seperti tidak diperlukan di sini, hanya tatapan terkejut satu sama lain yang mereka berikan.

Namun secara spontan mereka tersadar secara bersamaan, dan satu kata yang mewakili rasa terkejut mereka keluar secara bersamaan.

""Kau!/Kamu!""

.

.

TBC

Ya, jumpa saya di fic yang baru. Um, fic yang ini sebenarnya udah aku selesaikan lama saat pertengahan januari lalu. Karena baca fic orang, entah kenapa saat itu aku lagi ngefeel banget dengan karakter Vali, jadinya pingin saingan deh.

Fic ini akan menjadi fic utama yang aku selesaikan bersama fic KWO dan Gadis numpang. Dan fic ini sepertinya lebih pasti alurnya karena memang endingnya tak sengaja telah terselesaikan sebelum aku mulai menulis. Kemungkinan di chapter 20-an.

Yosh, semoga cerita ini menghibur, dan semoga kalian mau memberikan beberapa kata kalian mengenai fic ini di kolom review.

Itu saja yang bisa aku sampaikan, tunggu aku dichapter depan!


	2. Chapter 2

.

Putih...

Ketika teleportasi telah selesai, apa yang kulihat adalah seorang perempuan berdiri di hadapanku.

Saat melihatnya apa yang langsung menjadi perhatianku adalah surai putihnya. Rambutnya itu bahkan lebih putih dari rambutku.

Putih rambutnya itu sama dengan salju yang turun saat ini, salju yang telah mengisi pemandangan di sini menjadi putih. Helain rambutnya tiba-tiba berkibar dalam belaian angin dingin, suatu pemandangan menarik dengan suasana indah salju turun dan paronama menawan latar belakang tempatnya berdiri.

Satu hal lagi yang mendapat perhatianku tertangkap mataku. Hal yang membuatku terkejut, dan yang membuatku berpikir ini adalah kebetulan yang akan mengantarkanku untuk menyelesaikan tujuan utamaku hidup.

Dia adalah...

.

Shirotachi

Chapter 2 : Penguasa ke-3 Mekai

Disclaimer : Yang pasti bukan punya saya

Rating : T

Genre : Advanture, Romance

Pair : Vali L. X Rossweisse

Warning : Crack, gaje, aneh, OOC (mungkin), typo(tak luput), mungkin masih ada yang lain jadi waspadalah.

.

.

.

""Kau!/Kamu!""

Baik Vali maupun gadis di depannya tak punya ekspresi lain selain terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Alasan mereka terkejutpun kurang lebih sama.

Entah suatu kebetulan, tapi beberapa waktu lalu seseorang baru saja mengatakan pada Vali bahwa seorang gadis sedang di incar oleh kakeknya, oleh karena itu Vali memiliki rencana untuk menemukan gadis itu lebih dulu sebelum kakeknya untuk membuat orang itu datang padanya. Tapi tanpa disangka, sebelum dia bergerak gadis itu sendiri kini berada di depannya, dengan wajah terkejut sama sepertinya.

Bagi sigadis sendiri, pertemuannya dengan Vali saat ini bukanlah yang pertama. Itulah yang membuatnya terkejut, wajah tak asing Vali tiba-tiba muncul disaat kondisi buruknya pasca kekalahan melawan makluk tak dikenal yang ia temui beberapa waktu lalu.

Meskipun mereka berhasil mengucapakan sepatah kata untuk mewakili keterkejutan mereka, tapi bibir mereka kembali membisu. Setelah sebelumnya mengalami fase loading yang memakan beberapa waktu, kini mereka harus menjalani proses loading fase kedua dengan macam-macam pertanyaan yang intinya _'Kenapa dia ada disini?'_

Memikirkannya sendiri tentu tak dapat terjawab oleh Vali maupun sigadis.

Namun sebelum itu, Vali berpikir kebetulan ini harus dimanfaatkan. Bagaimanapun kesempatan dari rencana yang tak perlu pergerakan tentu tak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Kemunculan gadis di depannya akan sangat berguna untukya menyelesaikan hal yang menjadi tujuan utamanya hidup, hal yang dapat memancing _orang itu_ keluar untuk Vali lenyapkan.

Dengan tekad seperti itu, Vali memutuskan, bagaimanapun caranya dia harus membuat gadis di depannya ini mau mengikutinya. Apa yang harus dia perbuat adalah membuat suatu percakapan yang dapat memprovokasi gadis di depannya ikut bersamanya. Namun saat Vali akan memulai percakapan, sigadis mendahuluinya dengan pertanyaan,

"Kamu teroris mesum yang waktu itu kan?!"

"Hah?"

Dari pada pertanyaan, perkataan barusan lebih mengarah pada penghinaan. Mendapati hinaan seperti itu membuat wajah Vali melongo.

"Apa maksudmu barusan?"

"Kamu, sang kaisar naga pantat."

[Ooooon!]

Tangisan pedih tiba-tiba terdengar saat sigadis Valkyrie menjawab pertanyaan Vali dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa. Suara tangisan mekanik itu membawa seluruh perhatian makluk-makluk disitu yang dimulai dari bangsa Kera, kucing, anjing, dan dua lainnya yang masih 'Unkown'.

Mengacuhkan Albion yang menangis, untuk sejenak Vali melempar pandangannya ke samping untuk memasang wajah aneh seperti tidak menyangka akan perkataan gadis di depannnya. Dia lalu kembali menghadap dan berbicara dengan nada datar. "Maaf, mungkin kau salah orang."

"Tidak-tidak, aku yakin sekali. Aku masih mengingat rambut berubanmu itu," sambil menggeleng cepat beberapa kali sesaat, gadis itu tetap mencoba mempertahankan keyakinannya dengan penuh kemantapan.

Mata Vali berkedut. Sambil menahan jengkel dia berkata dengan nada datar yang kini mulai terusik. "Coba lihat siapa yang berkata? Kau sendiri juga beruban."

"Apa katamu?! Jangan samakan rambutku ini dengan rambut ubanmu itu. Rambutku ini putih alami," gadis itu menunjukkan ekspresi tak terima.

"Alami Itu artinya beruban!"

"BUKAN!" bantah gadis itu cepat. Tatapannya kini berubah kesal. "Dasar kau teroris mesum!"

"Hey, berhenti memanggilku begitu! Dasar kau jomblo ngenes!" balas Vali kesal.

Seketika raut wajah gadis itu berubah terkejut dengan mulut sedikit menganga dan wajah memerah.

Vali tersenyum puas. Entah kenapa, yang dikatakannya tadi menjadi suatu hal yang membuat perasaan dalam hatinya menjadi bangga, itu mungkin karena dia berhasil membuat gadis itu terdiam setelah saling mengejek dengannya. Dia bersyukur pernah mendengar informasi kalau gadis di depannya ini merupakan seorang yang tak pernah memiliki pacar selama masa hidupnya. Tapi karena hal ini Vali tiba-tiba teringat, dan berpikir...

'Aku kan juga jomblo.'

Tapi mengesampingkan hal itu, sesuatu tiba-tiba mengambil perhatian Vali. Itu karena dia melihat gadis di depannya kini jatuh di atas lututnya sambil memasang wajah tak menyangka, "ba... bahkan berita ini sudah mencapai telinga para teroris... hiks!" dia mulai menangis dan mulai memukul tanah, "apa yang salah dengan tidak pernah mempunyai pacar?! Aku sendiri tidak memilih untuk terus jadi perawan! Hiks! Kenapa selalu begini?! Kenapa aku harus menjalani hal seperti ini?! Bagaimana ini?!"

Tangisan gadis itu membawa teriakan histeris. Dia seperti orang gila yang sedang bernyanyi, tapi entah itu lagu apa.

Vali tampak prihatin... tidak, dia sepertinya lebih bisa disebut panik untuk saat ini.

"Vali, kau membuat seorang gadis menangis," Kuroka memandangnya dengan tatapan rendah. Dia seperti berkata dalam hal lain dengan, _"Vali, kau brengsek dan kau adalah musuh wanita!"_ seperti itu. Yang lainnya mengangguk seperti menyutujui hal yang sama dengan yang dikatakan Kuroka.

Vali tak bisa berkata apa-apa oleh kata-kata Kuroka, dia juga bingung harus berbuat apa. Dia mencoba menenangkan gadis berambut putih itu, "hey, jangan menangis. Kau membuatku terlihat buruk."

Namun gadis itu tak berhenti menangis dan malah menangis lebih keras.

Vali tampak frustasi, "okeh-okeh! Baiklah! Kau menginginkan seorang pacar kan?! Kau boleh memacari Bikou!"

"Hey! Jangan seenaknya kau! Dan apa maksud 'boleh' dalam perkataanmu?!" Bikou yang mendengar perkataan Vali tampak tak terima.

"Diamlah, dan bantu aku!" Vali melirik sebentar pada Bikou dan membalasnya.

Gadis itu tetap menangis, dan malahan kali ini suara tangisannya lebih keras lagi. Mungkin itu sudah mencapai volume terbesarnya.

Mendengarnya Vali tampak tak tahan, entah kenapa dia menjadi sefrustasi ini hanya karena hal tersebut, "Baiklah-baiklah! Bagaimana denganku?! Kalau kau mau, kau bisa berpacaran denganku!"

"Eh!" Gadis itu seketika terkejut oleh perkataan Vali. Pipinya tampak memerah dengan sangat pekat. Dia terlihat kikuk, "Ap-ap-apa kamu bodoh?! Kekenapa a-ku harus berpacaran dengan teroris mesum sepertimu!" ujarnya gelagapan.

"Arara," Kuroka tampak menyeringai melihat pamandangan di hadapannya. Sepertinya sifat jahilnya akan keluar.

"Hihihi!" Le Fay hanya tertawa geli. Bikou tak berkomentar apa-apa, dia masih kesal dengan perkataan Vali tadi. Arthurpun sama dengan Bikou dan hanya melihat semua itu datar. Fenrir hanya memandang malas semua itu, itu tidaklah menarik baginya, jika yang di depannya adalah tulang yang saling berbicara satu sama lain dia mungkin akan lebih tertarik.

Vali berdecak di tempatnya, "lalu siapa yang kau inginkan?! Jika kau tidak ingin mempunyai pacar siapapun, maka berhentilah menangis." Dia sungguh tak mengerti akan pikiran seorang gadis. Terlebih lagi dengan gadis di depannya. Itu tentunya menjadi menjengkelkan baginya harus memenuhi keinginan mereka.

Gadis itu terdiam. Dia berhenti menangis. Dengan masih berlutut di tempatnya, dia mengusap-ngusap pipi dan matanya untuk menghilangkan sisa-sisa air mata yang masih ada.

Melihat gadis itu telah menjadi lebih tenang, Vali akhirnya kembali berkata, "sekarang kembali kemasalah. Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Rossweisse?"

"Kau mengingat namaku?" raut wajah gadis itu kelihatan tercengang.

Vali menaikkan alisnya, "memang aneh?"

"Tidak," gadis itu menggeleng, "hanya saja, kita baru bertemu sekali... aku hanya tak menyangka jika kau masih mengingatnya."

"Huh," Vali mendengus, "aku tidak seperti kau, yang melupakan nama seseorang dan menggantinya dengan nama yang bejat."

"Yah, maafkan aku. Itu lebih mudah memanggil seseorang dengan sesuatu yang identik dengan mereka," ujar Rossweisse dengan senyum kaku.

"Maksudmu seperti Jomblo ngenes?"

"Hiks,"

"Okeh-okeh! Baiklah! Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya, jadi berhentilah menangis!" melihat Rossweisse kembali menampakkan wajah yang ingin menangis, Vali dengan cepat langsung menginterupsinya. Dia tak mau sampai gadis itu kembali menangis, karena sungguh hal itu membuatnya merasa buruk.

Mendengar itu Rossweisse kembali membuat dirinya tenang. Meskipun dapat dilihat dia masih sesenggukan. Itu seperti dia masih berjaga-jaga, dan bisa kembali menangis sewaktu-waktu.

Vali yang saat ini terlihat mengurut-ngurut pelipisnya mencoba mengacuhkan itu, dia memilih untuk kembali bertanya, "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Rossweisse tampak diam beberapa saat. Setelah meyakinkan dirinya, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawab, "sebelumnya aku kemari atas perintah Odin-sama yang menyuruhku untuk melakukan pengecekan tentang kesakralan ajaran Norse di wilayah ini, tapi saat aku kemari aku tiba-tiba diserang oleh seorang makluk tak dikenal. Makluk itu sangat kuat. Dan lebih buruknya, makluk itu punya kemampuan untuk mengambil kekuatan seseorang, jadinya saat ini aku telah kehilangan kekuatanku."

'Jadi itu sebabnya...' batin Vali.

Laki-laki berambut putih itu telah merasakan kejanggalan tersebut sedari tadi. Meskipun dia memang tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk merasakan kekuatan seperti Bikou dan Kuroka, tapi dia cukup tahu, dan bisa merasakan perbedaan seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan dan seseorang yang tidak memiliki kekuatan sama sekali.

"Hal itu membuatku terdesak, dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Disaat itulah teman-temanmu menyelamatkanku, dan membuat makluk itu mundur," lanjut Rossweisse.

"Begitu," Vali membuat wajahnya terlihat seperti orang berpikir, "apa kau tahu tujuan makluk itu menyerangmu?"

"Entahlah. Dia hanya menginginkan aku untuk ikut dengannya, tapi tentu saja aku menolaknya."

'Mungkinkah makluk itu suruan Rizevim?' dalam hati Vali bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Mengingat kronolgi kejadian yang terjadi setelah dia mendengar kabar keputusan bahwa kakeknya akan segera bergerak, asumsi tadi adalah hal yang paling mendekati kebenaran, 'kalau memang seperti itu, yang harus kulakukan adalah bertemu dengannya dan mencari informasi langsung darinya. Tapi bagaimana caraku mencari orang yang tidak pernah kutemui dan kuketahui rupa wajahnya?'

"Ini buruk."

Terlepas dari pikirannya, Vali mendengar gadis di depannya bergumam, hal itu mendapatkan perhatian darinya.

"Ini buruk. Jika sampai kekuatanku benar-benar menghilang dan tidak akan kembali, apa yang akan terjadi dengan pekerjaanku di Vahalha? Bagaimana dengan biaya hidupku nanti?" gumam Rossweisse. Vali mengerti gadis itu sepertinya tak sengaja mengeluarkan isi pikirannya ke mulutnya.

Orang-orang melihat Vali berjongkok, mensejajarkan postur tubuhnya dengan gadis yang masih berlutut di tanah itu, "kau jangan khawatir. Aku akan menolongmu dan mengembalikan kembali kekuatanmu," ujar Vali dengan tenang.

Wajah Rossweisse terpaku pada Vali. Tak bisa di tahan, dan tak bisa dia sadari, bahwa pipinya kali ini kembali memerah. Iris biru mudanya entah kenapa tak dapat beralih dari wajah laki-laki itu yang memandangnya dengan jarak yang terbilang cukup dekat.

Dia tak menyangka akan mendengar kata-kata itu dari orang yang baru ditemuinya dua kali ini. Dan terlebih lagi terhadap teroris mesum yang dulu mengatakan dengan jelas meskipun secara tidak langsung bahwa dia 'menginginkan pantatnya'. Jika dia berpikir mungkin ada maksud lain dari laki-laki itu yang ingin menolongnya, maka pertanyaan yang sangat ingin ia ketahui adalah 'apa'?

Dia tidak merasa memiliki sesuatu yang bisa membuat laki-laki itu membantunya. Yang dia punya hanyalah uang yang hanya cukup untuk dia buat belanja dua bulan sekali di toko 100yen yang biasa dia kunjungi. Tak mungkin laki-laki itu mau hal semacam itu. Lantas apa yang mungkin diinginkan laki-laki itu padanya?

Pertanyaan inilah yang memunculkan sisi kewanitaan Rossweisse muncul ke daratan. Jika seorang laki-laki mau melakukan hal sejauh ini hanya untuk seorang gadis, maka hal yang terpikirkan olehnya hanyalah...

'Mungkinkah dia memang ingin jadi pacarku?'

Blussh...

Pada saat ini bisa dilihat tingkat kemerahan yang ada di wajah Rossweisse telah mencapai tingkat dimana itu sudah memenuhi seluruh kepalanya. Asap mengepul dari kepalanya seperti cerobong asap. Kegugupan menerpa dirinya seketika.

Vali menaikkan alisnya melihat gelagat aneh Rossweisse, "ada apa denganmu?"

"Tititidak apa-apa," jawab Rossweisse gelagapan.

Melihat itu Vali semakin yakin ada sesuatu. Namun dia mengacuhkan itu, dan memilih untuk kembali pada pembicaraan, "apa kau masih ingat dengan ciri-ciri dari makluk yang menyerangmu itu?"

Sejenak Rossweisse terdiam, dia hanya mencoba tenang dan mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran aneh di kepalanya. Meskipun rona merahnya masih tersisa sedikit di pipinya, dia merasa itu sudah cukup dan akhirnya menjawab, "aku masih mengingatnya. Semua teman-temanmu juga melihat jelas wajahnya, mereka juga pasti masih mengingatnya."

Vali berdiri, dia mengarahkan tatapannya pada Bikou. "Bikou, diantara orang-orang yang ada dikelompok ini, aku sangat yakin kalau kau adalah orang yang pastinya akan melawan makluk itu. Kau pasti tahu cukup banyak tentangnya."

Namun orang yang diajak bicara diam, tidak memperhatikan. Wajahnya terlihat berpikir, dan matanya tertuju pada Rossweisse.

Rossweisse yang merasa terus ditatap tampak risih, "kenapa kau melihatku terus?" tanyanya. Dia berpikir, mengingat bahwa pemimpin dari kelompok ini adalah seorang mesum yang tergila-gila pada pantat, pastinya anak buahnya kurang lebih sama dengannya. Hal itulah yang membuatnya tambah risih.

Namun Bikou tak menjawab, dan tetap diam.

"Hey, mesum! Hentikan tatapanmu i-"

"Ini aneh."

"Huh?"

Alis Rossweisse terangkat, bingung.

"Bukannya tadi dia bilang bahwa dia tidak mengingat salah satu dari kita?" Bikou berkata sambil memandang Kuroka dan Le Fay sesaat, "lalu kenapa dia mengingat Vali?"

"Hooh!" mendengar perkataan Bikou Kuroka terlihat menyeringai. Dia menatap Rossweisse dengan tatapan jahil, "kalau dipikir ini memang aneh."

Rona merah dipipi Rossweisse kembali menjadi pekat, dia tampak kikuk, "a-apa yang kalian pikirkan?"

"Nee, Rossweisse-chi," panggil Kuroka, "kau bilang tadi kau tidak mengingat pernah bertemu dengan kelompok kami. Tapi kenapa saat kau bertemu dengan Vali kau langsung mengingatnya? Ini pasti ada sesuatu?"

"I-ini bukan seperti aku mengingat kalian karena ada Vali. Aku masih mengingat dia karena dia sudah melakukan pelecehan seksual padaku," ujar Rossweisse gelagapan. Dia tidak berbohong, dia tidak berdusta. Yang dikatakannya tadi memanglah yang sebenarnya, tapi ada apa ini, kenapa dirinya terus saja gelagapan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kuroka dengan nada jahil.

"Me-memangnya untuk apa aku berbohong?!"

"Mmm..." Kuroka hanya memberikan Rossweisse tatapan menyelidik. Mengetahui itu Rossweisse merasa risih.

Disisi lain, Vali menatap semua itu acuh. Tak tahu apa yang membuat hal sepele seperti itu menjadi heboh dan patut dipertanyakan. Dia lalu memutuskan untuk menginterupsi, "kalian, bisakah kalian berhenti membahas itu. Selagi makluk itu belum lama pergi, kita masih punya kesempatan untuk mencarinya dan menangkapnya," dia lalu menatap Rossweisse. Hanya Rossweisse, "dan juga sebelum itu. Aku ingin meluruskan sesuatu. Aku tidak pernah melakukan pelecehan seksual apapun padamu, dan aku tidak berencana."

Rossweisse diam. Dia sebenarnya ingin membalas, tapi dia lelah dengan semua ini. Jika dia membalas perkataan Vali, dia yakin masalah tentang 'pantat, pelecehan seksual,' dan sejenisnya ini tidak akan pernah selesai.

Setelah hal itu, Vali kembali berkata pada Bikou, "Ini penting, jika kau masih mengingat wajahnya, sepertinya aku tahu bagaimana cara menemukannya."

"Mmm..." Bikou menampakkan wajah berpikir, "yah kurang lebih aku masih mengingat wajahnya. Tapi memang bagaimana caranya kau menemukannya hanya dengan mengetahui wajahnya?"

"Bukan aku yang akan melakukannya. Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membantu kita. Semuanya!" Vali mengambil penuh perhatian semua orang. Dia menatap satu persatu wajah kelompoknya itu, "kita akan pergi ke perbatasan dunia bawah."

""Haah?""

"Ke daerah milik Uzumaki Naruto."

.

O.o

.

Bruk!

Seseorang baru saja dibuat ambruk. Dilihat dari kondisinya, dia terlihat bonyok dan luka-luka, juga darah memenuhi banyak beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Dan parahnya lagi, seseorang yang memiliki lima pasang sayap gagak di punggungnya itu terlihat tak sadarkan diri.

Seseorang lagi sedang memijakkan salah satu kakinya ditubuh orang itu. Dari yang terlihat, sepertinya dialah yang telah membuat petinggi malaikat jatuh itu tumbang. Orang yang memiliki rambut pirang dan berwajah datar itu memegang sebuah linggis yang dia panggul pada bahunya.

Di hadapannya, di udara, terbang ratusan malaikat jatuh lain yang terdiri dari dua pasang sayap dan tiga pasang sayap dengan masing-masing dari mereka telah menyiapkan senjata mereka yang semuanya tercipta dari cahaya. Namun meskipun dengan terang-terangan mereka memperlihatkan diri mereka siap berperang, wajah mereka menunjukkan kebalikannya.

Mata mereka membulat, keringat mengucur, dan tubuh mereka dibuat membeku. Satu perasaan yang mewakili keadaan mereka itu tidak lain adalah terkejut. Melihat pemimpin mereka telah tumbang membuat kesiapan dan semangat mereka yang sebelumnya ada kini lenyap tak tersisa.

Sosok yang menginjak pemimpin mereka tiba-tiba mendongkak, menatap mereka. Hal itu merubah perasaan mereka yang semula terkejut kini menjadi takut!

Tatapan laki-laki itu seolah mengatakan _"enyahlah."_

Beberapa dari mereka ada yang telah sadar dengan situasi ini, dan tindakan yang masuk akal terpikirkan kepala mereka adalah, "cepat, kita harus pergi dari sini!"

Banyak dari mereka telah berterbangan pergi. Kelompok mereka berhamburan ke mana-mana.

ZAAAZHH!

Api yang berkobar ganas ke angkasa itu terjadi ketika sosok laki-laki berambut pirang yang berdiri di darat itu mengayunkan linggis yang dipegangnya. Sebagian dari malaikat jatuh yang ada seketika lenyap termakan oleh panasnya api itu.

"Ooooh!" disekeliling laki-laki itu berada, banyak berkumpul orang-orang yang kini bersorak semangat setelah memandang kejadian yang terjadi.

Melakukan banyak gaya, salah satu diantaranya yang memakai topi beanie dengan lantang bersuara. "Kalian semua! dengarkan ini! Daerah ini adalah perbatasan Mekai antara bagian Grigori dan iblis. Dan ingatlah ini! Daerah ini dijaga oleh bos kami! Seorang yang telah diakui kekuatannya oleh para pemimpin kedua daerah tersebut, biarlah kuperkenalkan dialah Uzumaki Naru-TAGAAGH!"

Tiba-tiba orang itu membuat suara aneh dengan mulutnya, itu karena dirinya baru saja ditendang dan dibuat tersungkur ke tanah.

"Hentikanlah itu, bicaramu ngawur nggak jelas," orang yang menendangnya bicara dengan dengan datar. Dia tidak lain adalah sipemuda berambut pirang yang tadi baru saja membasmi para malaikat jatuh seperti membasmi serangga dengan semprot nyamuk.

Menyadari yang menendangnya adalah bosnya, orang tadi dengan cepat memposisikan tubuhnya ke hadapan bosnya. Sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya dia berkata dengan canggung, "yah... jangan begitu boss, biarkan saya menyelesaikannnya, ini rasanya menyenangkan."

"Kita masih belum menangkap semua malaikat jatuh itu."

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?"

"Huh," laki-laki itu mendengus datar, "lakukan sesukamu."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, setelah itu dia langsung berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan orang-orang yang merupakan anak buahnya itu.

'Menyusahkan. Tidak ada yang menarik sama sekali,' umpat laki-laki itu dalam hati. Kabar bahwa adanya pemberontak dari malaikat jatuh yang ingin melakukan penyerangan ke mekai bagian iblis yang di dengarnya ternyata tidak memuaskan harapannya. Dia kira dengan datangnya malaikat-malaikat jatuh itu dia bisa mendapat sedikit hiburan, namun ternyata mereka semua lemah. Tak ada satupun yang bertahan darinya yang hanya mengeluarkan 30% dari kekuatannya.

.

O.o

.

"Naruto katamu?!" ujar Bikou tidak percaya, "apa kau gila ingin meminta bantuan padanya?!"

Raja kera itu tak percaya dengan yang dikatakan pemimpin kelompoknya barusan. Dia merasa Vali baru saja kesurupan.

"Etoo... memangnya siapa itu Uzumaki Naruto?" Rossweisse yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan mencoba bertanya.

"Dia adalah boss sekaligus orang yang dikatakan sebagai pemimpin ketiga di Mekai, yang diketahui bersama Gubenur malaikat jatuh dan Maou, meskipun bukan secara resmi. Dalam satu garis lurus perbatasan dunia bawah antara Grigori dan Iblis, dia dipercaya untuk menduduki tanah itu dan menjaga agar tidak ada dari antara iblis maupun malaikat jatuh yang mencoba untuk saling mencuri wilayah masing-masing," yang menjawab adalah Arthur.

"Orang itu sama sekali bukan orang yang pantas untuk dimintai bantuan. Dia gila! Dan kau hanya akan berakhir ditimpuk dengan linggis olehnya!"

Rossweisse yang melihat Bikou dengan berapi-api berusaha menolak usulan Vali, menoleh dan mencoba bertanya pada Vali sendiri, "kenapa dia bisa sesensitif itu hanya karena mendengar nama Naruto?"

"Dulu ekornya pernah ditancapkan linggis oleh Naruto, mungkin sampai sekarang dia masih trauma karenanya," jawab Vali.

Itu merupakan cerita yang tidak akan dimasukan ke dalam filler oleh Bikou. Dirinya kuat, dan gila bertarung, tapi tak ada yang tahu bahwa Bikou juga bisa mengalami hal yang disebut trauma. Itu terjadi beberapa tahun lalu, saat Bikou baru mengenal Vali. Dia dibawa jalan-jalan ke sisi lain dunia bawah, dan saat Vali bertegur sapa dengan orang disana, Bikou dengan santainya bersikap songong pada salah satu orang yang merupakan boss disana. Dan hasilnya dia pulang dengan ekornya yang berlubang.

Itu adalah kali pertama sang raja kera dipermalukan. Dan itu adalah kenangan pertama dan satu-satunya yang ingin Bikou hapus dari ingatannya. Sungguh.

"Kalau memang seperti itu, aku harus bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin tahu rahasia untuk membuat monyet itu tunduk padaku," dengan mantab Rossweisse telah memutuskan. Dia lalu menatap Vali dengan raut wajah yang cukup serius, "tapi disamping itu, kenapa kamu mengenal orang sepertinya?"

Namun Vali tak menganggap hal itu berlebihan, dia dengan ringan membalas, "dia adalah teman masa kecilku sekaligus rivalku."

"Apa?!" Rossweisse tak percaya dengan yang dikatakan Vali barusan. Mungkin dipikiran orang-orang dia terkejut karena tak menyangka bahwa Vali bisa bersahabat dengan orang mengerikan seperti Naruto yang dikata-kata ini. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu, dia terkejut karena, "jadi kamu sudah nakal sejak kecil, dan kamu sudah punya teman teroris diusia kanak-kanakmu itu?!"

Semua orang swetdrop mendengarnya. "Rossweisse-san, sepertinya kamu salah menempatkan rasa terkejutmu," ujar Le Fay dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung di belakang kepalanya.

Mengacuhkan itu, Vali lalu menambahkan, "aku sangat mengenalnya. Dia adalah manusia setengah Yokai Kitsune berekor sembilan. Entah apa yang sebelumnya terjadi, dahulu dia terjatuh ke dunia bawah. Dia hidup sendirian dijalanan dunia bawah dan menjadi kuat setelahnya."

"Demo Vali," Kuroka mengambil perhatian Vali, "memangnya apa yang bisa dia bantu untuk masalah ini. Yang bisa dilakukan Preman itu hanyalah berkelahi, nyan."

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakan tentang kekuatannya. Aku sedang berbicara tentang anak buahnya."

"Anak buahnya?" tanya Kuroka sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya, anak buahnya," Vali membenarkan apa yang ditanyakan Kuroka, "dia memiliki dua anak buah yang bisa membantu masalah ini."

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Kotetsu dan Izumo. Apa yang bisa mereka bantu adalah mengenai kemampuan mereka," Vali memberikan jeda sejenak sebelum kembali menjelaskan dengan menghadap pada Rossweisse, "pertama, Kotetsu, dia adalah seorang iblis kelas rendah yang memiliki kemampuan khusus membentuk wajahnya menjadi berbagai rupa. Kita bisa menggunakan kemampuan itu untuk menyuruhnya menyerupai wajah makluk yang menyerangmu dengan ciri-ciri yang kalian sebutkan. Selanjutnya adalah Izumo, dia juga seorang iblis kelas rendah, dan dia memiliki kemampuan khusus melacak seseorang yang pernah dia lihat dengan matanya tak terbatas pada apapun. Ketika Kotetsu berhasil menyerupai wujud dari makluk itu, Izumo akan melihatnya dan dengan itu dia bisa menemukan makluk itu untuk kita hajar."

"Hooh, aku baru tahu dia punya anak buah yang memiliki kemampuan seperti itu, nyan," ujar Kuroka sedikit tak menyangka.

Vali terseyum, dalam hati dia menyeringai, "karena itulah... ini akan segera berakhir."

.

O.o

.

Yang berjalan dalam gelapnya lorong, seseorang dengan surai hitam panjang dan berkulit pucat seperti mayat. Laki-laki dengan tanda bergaris ungu di kelopak mata sampai menuruni tepi separuh hidungnya itu memiliki mata licik yang beriris kuning dengan garis vertikal di tengahnya.

Pintu di depan yang sampai ia datangi ia buka, lalu ruangan yang sama gelapnya dengan lorong yang ia lalui ia masuki.

Di dalam sana ia bisa melihat, seseorang sedang berdiri tenang dengan memunggunginya. Kegelapan ruangan itu tak bisa menghapus warna perak gelap yang dimiliki rambut pria paruh baya yang ada di depannya itu. Pakaian gagah dengan nuansa perak dikenakan orang itu seperti bukti bahwa dirinya adalah orang berderajat tinggi seperti bangsawan, atau mungkin lebih.

Laki-laki bermata licik itu mendekat hingga tempatnya berada tiga kaki di depan orang itu, lalu berbicara, "Rizevim-sama, saya datang untuk melapor."

"Huu, jadi apa yang telah terjadi?

"Maafkan saya. Anak buah saya telah gagal menangkap Valkyrie itu. Anak buah dari Hakuryuukou mengahalanginya sehingga dia tak punya kesempatan dan aku menyuruhnya untuk mundur."

"Mmm... jadi itu gara-gara anak buahnya Vali kecil? Mereka benar-benar makluk liar yang tak tahu cara untuk berhenti menganggu orang lain. Dan sepertinya Vali juga berniat ikut campur dengan masalah kita," ujar pria paruh baya yang dipanggil Rizevim itu. Nadanya terlihat tenang, dan malahan itu terkesan santai.

"Apa anda sudah menangkapnya?"

"Aku sudah menyuruh beberapa orang untuk menangkapnya, tapi dia berhasil kabur. Sepertinya dia sudah menyadari hal itu sebelumnya. Bagaimanapun dia adalah Assasins berkelas yang memiliki tingkat setara denganmu, tidak mudah untuk menangkapnya."

Laki-laki bermata licik itu memperlihatkan sedikit seringai, "aku tidak bisa memungkiri itu. Tapi setidaknya, keberadaannya yang telah pergi dari sini akan menghilangkan kebocoran informasi yang sering terjadi beberapa waktu ini."

"Yah, sekarang kita sudah bisa bergerak bebas. Jadi, segeralah selesaikan misimu"

"Baiklah, akan saya lakukan."

Dengan itu laki-laki bermata licik itu berbalik dan kembali ke pintu lalu keluar. Ketika dia telah kembali keluar, dia tiba-tiba bersuara, "Kimimaru."

Lantai di depannya tiba-tiba menumbuhkan tulang-tulang yang membentuk sebuah kerucut, sedetik kemudian tulang-tulang itu kembali ke tanah dan seseorang muncul dari dalam. Senyum santai dan gayanya yang memangku tangannya pada salah satu pingganya menampakkan kesan tak beres di kepala orang itu, namun laki-laki bermata licik itu dengan tentang berkata padanya, "segeralah tangkap Valkyrie itu dan bawa dia kemari."

"Hyuw, sepertinya situasinya jadi panas ketika aku meninggalkannya. Aku berharap Valkyrie itu akan menyambutku dengan lebih baik. Aku akan ke sana," ujar orang yang dipanggil Kimimaru itu.

Setelah itu, dengan cara yang sama dengan kemunculannya, Kimimaru menghilang meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Baiklah, aku juga harus bergerak."

Mengatakan itu, laki-laki berwajah licik itu kembali berjalan dalam kegelapan lorong. Tenang nan dalam diam, hanya dihadiri sekecil suara dari langkahnya.

.

O.o

.

"Baiklah, apa kalian semua sudah siap?"

"BELUM SIAP! TIDAK SIAP! DAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH SIAP!"

Dengan cepat Bikou menjawab pertanyaan Vali.

"Bikou, tenanglah. Kau terlalu berlebihan menangapi ini, nyan," ujar Kuroka.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Kuroka! Dan kau tidak akan pernah mengerti! Selain itu, kenapa aku juga harus ikut! Dua atau tiga orang saja sudah cukup untuk pergi!" sahut Bikou menggebu-nggebu.

"Kau harus ikut untuk mengangkut kita semua dengan Jīndǒu Yun," jawab Vali. Dia lalu menjelaskan, "Rossweisse sekarang tidak bisa terbang karena kehilangan kekuatannya, tidak mungkin kau menyuruh salah satu dari kita untuk menggendongnya. Akan lebih mudah kalau kita semua terbang dalam satu tunggangan."

"Aku tidak peduli! Kalau kalian memang ingin pergi, pergilah! Aku tetap akan tinggal disini!"

"Arthur, tolong urus monyet ini."

"Baiklah."

Sriiing!

"Gahg!"

Sebuah kilatan sinar baru saja menggaris tubuh Bikou. Di belakangnya, terlihat Arthur yang berdiri tenang dengan membawa sebuah pedang yang terkulai lemas di samping sisi tubuhnya.

"Arthur, brengsek kau! Jangan memakai Excalibur Ruler sembarangan terhadapku!" bentak Bikou kesal.

"Dengan ini, dia akan jadi lebih penurut," ujar Arthur sembari menyarungkan kembali pedang ke tujuh Excalibur yang dipegangnya.

Apa yang dilakukan Arthur itu adalah hal yang sama dilakukannya pada Fenrir untuk menjinakkannya dulu. Itu juga yang membuat si serigala pembunuh tuhan itu menyusut dan kehilangan sebagian kekuatannya. Namun resiko yang didapat Fenrir tidak berlaku bagi Bikou. Itu karena dia tidak mempunyai kekuatan berlebihan, dan kekuatannya tidak menimbulkan sifat ganas yang harus dibuang dan dibasmi seperti Fenrir.

Perbedaan disitulah yang terjadi. Fenrir yang kehilangan kekuatannya itu karena sebagian kekuataannya membawa keganasannya, dan saat sifat ganas itu dibuang otomatis kekuatan yang menimbulkan sifat ganas itu juga terbuang. Namun kesamaannya, baik anjing kecil itu maupun monyet berisik itu sama-sama dibuat tunduk dihadapan Arthur sekarang.

"Baiklah, Bikou, keluarkan Jīndǒu Yun," perintah Vali.

"Jangan bercanda kau!"

"Bikou, turuti perkataan Vali."

Oleh kata-kata Arthur dengan patuh tubuh Bikou melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Vali. Meskipun ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat menolaknya.

Awan emas tiba-tiba muncul secepat kilat dari langit ke hadapan kelompok Vali.

Melihat itu Vali berkata, "baiklah, semuanya mari kita berangkat." Satu persatu dari mereka mulai menaiki awan emas itu. Tempat yang ada sudahlah cukup untuk 7 orang itu dan seekor anjing. "Tujuan kita adalah perbatasan dunia iblis. Lakukanlah, Arthur."

"Baiklah," menanggapi perkataan Vali, Arthur mengeluarkan pedang kudus andalannya. Pedang suci terkuat, pedang yang bersinar terang dan menyilaukan ketika pedang itu dilepas dari dimensinya. Yang menggetarkan udara dan memaksa iblis untuk berlutut. Pedang dibatu, Caliburn.

Setelah Arthur mengeluarkannya, menggunakan pedang itu dengan mudahnya dia menggores udara, dan medistorsi ruang. Robekan dimensi terbuka dihadapan awan emas itu.

Setelahnya, Awan emas itu meluncur masuk ke dalam robekan dimensi itu dan pergi dengan cepat.

Di tempat lain, seseorang berjalan santai sambil memasukan salah satu tangannya di saku celananya. Tangan kanannya membawa sebuah linggis yang dia panggul santai di atas bahu kanannya. Pria berambut pirang dengan tiga pasang goresan tipis di pipinya itu terlihat berada diusia remaja.

Dua orang lain berjalan agak ke belakang di kiri dan kananya. Dua laki-laki berjenggot tipis yang terlihat berada di usia 20-an itu salah satunya yang memiliki rambut jabrik panjang memakai sehelah kain yang dia jadikan ikat kepala dan sebuah perban yang menggaris menutupi sebagian kecil pipi, atas hidung, sampai ke pipi satunya. Laki-laki yang satunya mempunyai potongan rambut emo yang poni panjangnya menutupi mata kanannya, dia memakai sebuah topi beanie yang menutupi atas kepalanya.

"Boss, kami capek..." keluh laki-laki berperban mengenai perjalanan pulangnya.

"Boss, sebaiknya kita membeli mobil. Masa setiap kali kita bekerja kita harus pulang dengan jalan kaki," sambung si laki-laki emo.

Mendengar itu, laki-laki berambut pirang dengan acuh membalas, "kalian jangan mengeluh."

"Walau anda bicara begitu, dari tempat kita sekarang, kita harus menempuh 500km lagi," sekali lagi, si rambut emo berujar. Kali ini disertai dengan nafas berat.

Namun, boss mereka tetap tak mempedulikannya. Dia tetap berjalan tenang di depan mereka berdua yang kini langkahnya mulai ketinggalan.

Namun, kedua anak buahnya tetap saja mengeluh.

"Boss... panggil taksi sajalah."

"Kalau pakai Taksi, akan jadi lebih cepat."

Tiba-tiba Laki-laki berambut pirang itu berhenti. Hal itu membawa raut wajah cerah datang pada kedua laki-laki yang sedari tadi mengeluh itu. Mereka berpikir boss mereka telah memutuskan untuk menyutujui usalan mereka. Saat ini mereka sudah siap, bila harus menghubungi taksi untuk datang ke sisi dunia bawah yang sepi ini.

Namun...

"Apa kau bilang...?"

"Heh," raut wajah sipemuda Emo dan si rambut jabrik tiba-tiba berubah pucat. Balasan dingin yang mereka dengar dari boss mereka membuat keringat dingin bercucuran di wajah mereka.

"Kau bilang kakiku lebih lambat dari besi berjalan itu?! Hah?!" ujar si laki-laki pirang sambil berbalik lalu mencengkram kerah baju si laki-laki berperban dan memandangnya penuh emosi. Suaranya keras dan terisi oleh amarah.

Laki-laki berperban tampak panik. Dalam cengkraman bossnya, dia hanya bisa melambai-lambaikan kedua telapak tangannya sambil membalas, "Ti... tidak, bubukan itu maksud saya,"

Namun wajah penuh emosi bossnya tidak sekalipun berkurang.

"Yah, bukan seperti itu maksud kami bosss," dengan tak kalah paniknya, silaki-laki emo mencoba menjelaskan, "sekarang ini kan boss adalah Bintangnya dunia bawah, kami hanya khawatir fans anda lama menunggu! Nanti ketika sampai rumah, pasti sudah banyak gadis-gadis yang mengantre bertemu anda."

Untuk sesaat boss mereka terdiam dengan masih mencengkram kerah dari laki-laki berperban.

"Kalau itu sih... aku tidak bisa memungkirinya," ujarnya tiba-tiba sambil memalingkan badannya dengan wajah memerah.

Spontan saja silaki-laki emo dan silaki-laki jabrik yang melihat boss mereka telah tenang, dengan wajah yang masih pucat saling berpelukan. Kedua laki-laki itu bisa merasakan masing-masing dari mereka kini sedang gemetaran.

Ditengah semua itu, sesuatu yang berkilat muncul dari langit.

"Apa itu?" tunjuk si laki-laki emo.

Saat laki-laki pirang itu menoleh dia menemukan segumpal awan emas yang melesat cepat ke tempatnya dan anak buahnya sedang berada. Awan emas yang datang, seperti mencoba menabraknya.

"Etoo... Cuma aku yang merasa, atau benda itu memang mengarah kemari?" tanya si laki-laki jabrik berperban dengan wajah yang kembali memucat.

Awan emas itu membawa tujuh orang dengan gender berbeda, dan seekor serigala. Ada dari mereka yang sedang berinteraksi.

"Vali, sepertinya orang yang kita cari ada di depan," ujar laki-laki berkacamata.

"Aa.. terus arahkan ke tempatnya dengan kecepatan penuh."

Awan emas itu menukik tajam dan terbang rendah dengan kecepatan kilat ke arah mereka.

""WAAAA!"" disisi lain, dua orang dengan model rambut berkebalikan yang ada di sana berteriak dengan panik.

Silaki-laki pirang yang ada diantara mereka berdua hanya memandang awan emas itu datar.

Triing!

Awan emas itu tiba-tiba terbelah, ketika sebuah linggis diayunkan secara vertikal oleh laki-laki pirang itu.

Beberapa orang yang ada di atas awan emas itu melompat. Ada dari mereka yang pendaratannya cukup buruk seperti seseorang yang memakai armor china yang mendarat dengan dagunya yang membentur tanah.

Sipelaku yang membelah awan emas itu sendiri memandang apa yang dilakukannya dengan datar, dan berdiri santai sambil memasukan telapak tangan kirinya di saku celananya dan memanggul linggis yang dipegangnya pada bahunya.

Cling!

Perasaan silaki-laki pirang tiba-tiba menangkap sesuatu yang kuat namun terasa familiar baginya. Sesuatu itu seperti sedang jatuh dari langit.

Tanpa memandang, dan hanya dengan merasakan jiwa kedatangan sosok yang jatuh di belakangnya, laki-laki pirang itu berbalik dan dengan cepat mengayunkankan linggisnya dari bawah ke atas.

Tap

Dengan halus, menggunakan satu kaki, seorang laki-laki berambut putih perak mendarat pada ujung linggis silaki-laki pirang yang menyerangnya sambil membawa seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut panjang sewarna dengannya namun lebih putih yang digendongnya seperti tuan putri. Lingkaran sihir berwarna biru menyala dibawah laki-laki itu, menjadi alas diantara kakinya dan linggis laki-laki berambut pirang.

"Kau...!" silaki-laki berambut pirang memandang laki-laki yang berdiri di atas linggisnya dengan mata tajam dan alis yang saling bertaut. Suaranya seperti geraman.

"Lama kita tak berjumpa, Naruto," ujar si laki-laki berambut putih perak dengan santai.

"Hanya satu orang laki-laki berambut perak yang memiliki suara itu... Vari Rushifa!" dengan perubahan suara rendah yang menjadi keras, laki-laki pirang yang dipanggil Naruto itu dengan kasar mengayunkan kembali linggisnya dengan ayunan lebih keras yang berlapis energi _touki_ yang cukup berlimpah.

Mengetahui itu, laki-laki yang menggendong seorang gadis itu dengan cepat melompat dari linggis itu.

BLAAAR!

Energi touki yang dilepaskan Naruto menembus sebuah gedung besar dan menghancurkannya menjadi puing-puing kecil dengan mudahnya.

Tring! Tringtring!

Bruk!,

"Ittai!"

Linggis yang diayunkan Naruto terlempar ke tanah, seorang gadis yang digendong Vali terjatuh dengan 'pantat'nya.

Kedua orang itu berdiri saling berhadapan. Wajah meraka datar tak berekspresi, dan sama-sama memasukan kedua telapak tangan mereka di dalam saku celana yang mereka pakai. Energi yang yang ada dimasing-masing laki-laki itu besar dan tidak terbayangkan bila mana itu keluar. Aura yang mereka bawa dalam diri mereka seperti mengatakan level mereka adalah yang akan mendominasi, dan menghapuskan.

Kedua orang itu mulai datang saling mendekat. Perubahan raut wajah datar semi bosan yang dipakai Naruto berubah menyeringai ganas dan semakin lebar bersamaan dengan jaraknya yang semakin dekat dengan Vali. Dan Vali juga sama, meski tidak dikatakan ganas, tapi dia terlihat seperti maniak.

Naruto meniup kepalan tangannya, Vali menyiapkan tinjunya. Dan bersamaan jarak mereka yang terkikis mereka mengarahkan itu untuk bertemu satu sama lain...

.

.

.

TBC

Ketemu denganku lagi, di fic yang telah lama aku tinggalkan!

Maafkan aku bila mana ini begitu lama, dan maafkan aku bila sepertinya ini akan bakal lama lagi updatenya.

Bagaimana chapter ini menurut kalian?

Chapter kali ini hanya sekilas scen fightingnya, dan hanya menonjolkan miteri dan romancenya, semoga itu bisa menghibur.

Udah lama nggak baca atau ngikut kedua anime di atas, jadi maaf bila mana ada kemampuan yang menyimpang, sepertinya aku perlu membacanya lagi.

Kayaknya cukup itu aja yang aku sampaikan. Yang bisa aku harapkan hanyalah semoga kalian bisa menikmati cerita ini, dan aku minta bantuan kalian untuk meneliti dan melihat dimana kesalahan-kesalahanku yang bisa kalian sampaikan di kolom review.

.

.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.


End file.
